New Year's Party
by Potterhead451
Summary: Hermione is forced by her friends to attend a New Year's party. she runs into an old schoolmate at the party. Will a friendship arise or something more?


It was two days before New Years and Hermione was trying to decide if she should stay home or go out. They were all gathered at Hermione's flat. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Parvati were all encouraging her to go out with them, but she had a few doubts.

"Come on Hermione we don't want you to be home alone this year-" Ginny started

"Again" Ron coughed.

"Really guys I won't be alone. I'll have Crookshanks with me. And besides id rather be at home and comfortable than out at party with nobody I know." Hermione said. They had been arguing over this for the last five hours and so far, according to Harry, Ginny seemed to be winning.

"Hermione you have been alone and single too long. It's time you to get out there again. A New Years party will be the perfect time to find a new man." Ginny pointed out. It was true Ever since Hermione and Ron decided it was best for them to just be friends and Ron got with Parvati, Hermione has been single and alone. They broke up 5 years ago and had only been together for 3 months after the war. It's not that she was still stuck on Ron, she just never had the need to have a relationship. For Hermione work was more important than love.

"Do you really think I'm the kind of girl to just kiss a random guy at a party?"

"You know she has a point. I don't really see Hermione kissing some random dude at midnight." Harry told his girlfriend.

"There will be lots of our old schoolmates there they won't be totally random guys." Ginny responded.

"Let me think about it and I'll get back to you tomorrow." Hermione finally caved and she knew it. But she wouldn't let them know that just yet.

"Thank you Hermione it would mean the world to me if you came with us." Ginny exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

After everyone left Hermione decided she would go take a shower and turn in early. However she didn't get to sleep until 2 in the morning. She was thinking too much, again. The next morning as she made her coffee and flipped through the T.V. channels trying to focus on something.

That day all Hermione did was eat food watch T.V. and try to find a way out of going to this stupid party. Around noon Ginny texted her(using owls was too slow) and convinced Hermione to go. So now she was trying to figure out what to do. She really did not want to go she just wanted to stay home curled up on her couch with a good book and her cat. But she also wanted do keep her friends happy and spend more time with them. They were right work had really consumed her life and barley left her anytime to spend with her friends.

"Crookshanks do you think I should go?"

"Meooooow!" Crooks replied rubbing up against her leg.

"Fine! But what would I wear? I don't have any clothes that would be acceptable at a New Year's party." Hermione started pacing the floor and after a few minutes of thinking decided to call Ginny. While the phone rang she tried to think about how to tell Ginny her problems.

"Helloooo?" Came a voice on the other side.

"Hey Gin, I need you help. I do-"

"YES I'LL GO SHOPPING WITH YOU!"

"What? I didn't even say anything. How did you get that idea into your head Ginny?"

"Because you finally decided to go to the party with us. And I know for a fact that you don't own a single dress." Ginny stated, matter-of-factly.

"Fine, when do you want to go out?"

The phone line was quiet for awhile, Hermione thought that Ginny had hung up. After a minute of nothing coming from the phone there was a loud crack in the living room. When she looked up to see what it was Ginny was standing there dressed and ready to go out.

"Now." she simply said. Hermione groaned inwardly but went to get her purse and a coat, after all it was almost 6pm and was getting chilly. 'Why am i doing this again?' Hermione thought quietly to herself. They aparated to Diagon Alley so they could get started.

As they made their way down the street, Ginny started talking about the little boutique that recently opened in Diagon Alley. Apparently that was there were going

"Ginny do I really need a dress for this stupid party? Can't I just wear jeans and a t-shirt?" Hermione asked her best friend as they entered the shop. She suddenly stopped as she took in the beauty of the place. There was every style of dress you could imagine there. But now only did it have dresses there were also clutches, handbags, and purses. As well as jewelry of every kind, necklaces, earrings, chokers, bracelets, rings, and so much more. To say the least Hermione was speechless, for once in her life.

"May I help you lovely ladies?" a voice snapped Hermione back to reality as she looked for who belonged to that voice.

"Yes, we need an outfit for a New Years party we are going to. I've already got my dress but I need a necklace or something to go with it. And my friend here has nothing whatsoever that is suitable for the party. So we may really need your help." Ginny responded to the lady who spoke. She had blonde hair styled up in bun. Hermione didn't listen to the rest of the conversation but she caught a few words here and there. A few minutes later the lady turned to Hermione to get her preference on the dresses in the shop. Hermione was glad there was at least 2 people here she might like enough for now.

She thought this because not 2 min after she picked up a light blue dress did the door open again to let another customer in from the cold. They were the last 2 people Hermione thought she would find in a place like this. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She couldn't figure out what they were doing in a boutique they day before New Years Eve.

"I'll be right with you boys, let me just finish up with these ladies. Here Hermione dear, take these 3 dresses and that blue one you have to the dressing room. I'll get back to you in a bit." she addressed the boys and Hermione before walking back up to the front. Hermione was about to speak but the look Ginny gave her shut her up. So she went to the changing rooms to try on the 4 dresses she had.

The blue dress was sleeveless and it just barely reached her knees. It had a slight v-neck and spaghetti straps. Hermione liked this one but decided to try on the other 3 just because. There was one that was red on the bottom and it softly faded into white as it when up. This one hugged her figure and had one shoulder strap. It was cute but not what Hermione was looking for. The last 2 were the same dress but different colors. One was purple and the other was black. It was a strapless cocktail dress that had a high low effect on the skirt but on the sides not front and back. There was a flower on the waistline and the skirt ad many layers to it. The purple dress had a black flower and the black dress had a purple flower.

After trying on all the dresses Hermione decided on either the purple or blue dress. She would have to get Ginny's opinion on them.

"Are you almost done in there Herms?" Ginny shouted from the other side of the stall.

"I've narrowed down my choices and need your help deciding between 2 of the dresses."

"Well come out her in them and I'll tell what I think of them."

"Alright"

Meanwhile in the front of the store Draco and Blaise where having an argument about the very store they were in. Draco did not want to be there but Blaise insisted he come with him. Blaise was going to buy a necklace for his girlfriend and forced Draco to come along.

"Mate, I don't want to be here can't I just go to Quality Quidditch Supplies or something and you can meet me there after you're done." Draco pleaded for the 15th time.

"No. I need your help picking out something for Luna."

"I still don't understand how you two got together" Draco muttered, but he stayed just to make his friend shut up. They walked over to the counter looking at the necklaces under the glass. After a little while the store owner called over that she would be there in a sec. Draco looked over at her and did a double take when he saw who she was helping. It was Granger and Weaslette. And judging by Granger's expression she would rather be anywhere but there. A second later she disappeared into the change rooms though so he could observer her anymore. Draco had to admit Granger had really grown up since school. She was, dare he say it, attractive.

Blaise's voice brought him back to the present and he tried to forget about Granger for now. Draco was helping Blaise decide between 3 which was right necklace after about ten minutes of searching. It was difficult for him to imagine any of them on Luna but then again all she ever wears is that butterbeer cork necklace so that was all he could imagine her in. Blaise could see these on her so at that was a good sign.

"Dude can we go yet? I'm ready to leave." Draco complained.

"Not yet I'm still looking. If you don't want to help go explore the rest of the store."

"Fine. let me know when we can leave." Draco then walked away. He didn't really want to be here but his friend insisted, so he stayed in the store and took to wandering.

As he wandered his mind did as well. He thought about Granger and like many times in the past he wished he wasn't a terrible person to her in school. He regrets everything he did to her and Potter, and sometimes Weasley. But when you are taught to hate people like her and then are weirdly attracted to said person your emotions get all messed up. He was taught to hate her, but he just couldn't. He started to like her in 3rd year and that really hasn't ever gone away. He's tried to date other girls but none of them really interest him as much as Granger does and she hates him.

Trying to get his mind off that topic he thought about the party Blaise was having tomorrow night. Luna will most likely invite all her friends so it was possible that was why Granger and Weaslette were in this shop. And by how Granger looked earlier he didn't think she wanted to be there or go to the party. That quickly his mind was back on Granger. Granger in a dress like at the Yule ball. Granger dancing all night with some guy she met at the party. Granger kissing that guy- wait no he couldn't see her doing that.

Without realizing it he had wondered back to the changing rooms as soon as Hermione stepped out in a beautiful purple dress.

"Does this one look good Ginny?" Granger asked her friend nervously.

"Yes! That one is so much better than the blue one! We are getting that go change so we can finish shopping." Weaslette gushed. Granger then walked back into the stall. Draco had to admit she looked good in that dress. At that moment Blais called him back so they could leave.

Draco quickly left with Blaise, ready to escape his mind and this store.

-New Years Eve-

The party was about to start, and Hermione was sitting on her bed in her pj's. She really didn't want to go, but she promised Ginny and spent a ton of money on an outfit. So she finally started to get ready. Hermione put on the purple dress they bought and and a pair of silver 2-inch heels. She put on a simple pair of earrings grabbed her purse and left the house. Hermione didn't want to have to deal with putting her hair up so she brushed it out and let in flow down her back.

"Crooks, I'll be back later ok?"

"Mreow" Crookshanks yawned on his spot on the couch.

She then apparated to the location of Luna's party and found it had already started. Hermione walked in the door looking for Ginny.

"Hermione! There you are! We thought you we going to skip out on us." Harry approached her with Ginny, Ron, Parvati and Luna.

"I almost did." Hermione laughed.

"Well you're here now so lets go party!" Ginny yelled, dragging Hermione away. Hermione and Ginny were dancing for what seemed like forever when Harry came over with some drinks for them. They went to find a table to sit at for awhile.

"So Hermione what are your plans for midnight?" Harry asked.

"Oh I don't know, nothing much." Hermione replied.

"Come on Herms, you need to go out there and find a guy. There are tons of them here at this party. Just choose one." Ginny exclaimed.

"Gin it doesn't work like that! I can't just go out there and choose a guy out of the blue!"

"Sure you can" Ginny argued.

"You know what I need some air I'll be back in a few minutes." Hermione started to get up.

"Oh no your not! There are 15 minutes until midnight I'm not letting you sneak out of here and go home to your book!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back down. At this Harry slowly snuck away from the girls to go find Ron.

"Gin, I was just going to go out to that balcony over there. It is hot in here and I need some air. I won't leave until you do. I promise." Hermione stated pointing at the balcony she mentioned.

"Fine, but don't break that promise."

Hermione got up, said "I won't" and then she left. Walking out to the balcony Hermione grabbed a glass of wine and took a sip. She rested her arms on the rail and looked out over the estate. Luna moved in here with Blaise last year. It was a beautiful house and had lots of land. Taking another sip of her wine Hermione thought about the last year and all that she did.

While she was was thinking Hermione didn't hear someone walking out onto the balcony. She also didn't notice when they rested their arms on the rail a few feet away from her. She did notice however when they spoke.

"Granger." Hermione turned and found Malfoy next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited, Granger. My best mate is the one who owns this house you know." Malfoy remarked.

"I meant out here" Hermione corrected.

"Same as you. Looking for some quiet and fresh air." Hermione was surprised how nice he was acting. Especially to her.

""Escaping, more like," She accused him.

"And you aren't?"

"I might be, depends how do you define Escaping?"

"Getting away from a stupid party your friends forced you to go to and trying to find a peaceful quiet place." Malfoy stated, straight to the point.

Hermione looked at him in awe. "Ok, yeah. I guess I am escaping" Hermione was almost speechless. "You out here for the same reason?" she suddenly asked.

"One of the reasons." He quietly said this not looking at her. He was silent for a while. They both enjoyed the peaceful quiet night. Hermione looked at her phone for a second and noticed that she had been out here for eight minutes. But she didn't want to go back to the party yet so she stayed put.

"You-you look beautiful in that dress, Granger" Malfoy stuttered, like he didn't know how she would respond. Shaken out of her thoughts again, Hermione looked over at the man beside her. She looked shocked but there was also a slow blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Thank you?" She seemed a little hesitant.

"Granger." He stopped and took a breath. "I also came out here to apologize. I acted terrible to for most of your life and I'm sorry for what i did. I'm sorry for calling you a Mud-mudblood. And I'm sorry for what you had to go through in my house. I'm sorry for not stopping my aunt when she was torturing you. I'm sorry for everything. I regret everything I ever did. I don't believe in the blood purity crap my father forced onto me as a kid. And most of all" Here he turned to look right in Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you any of this sooner. we've been out of Hogwarts for how long? And I've literally been beating myself up over this. Every year my New Year's resolution is to apologize to you and try to make up for what I did. But I've never done. Why? Because I'm scare you will still hate me and turn me away.I-"

"Stop."Hermione was stunned to say the least. She did not expect this from him. But she felt that if she didn't stop him he would have gone on for hours, apologizing for every little thing. "Malfoy, I've forgiven you. I forgave you a long time ago. Your best friend is dating one of my closest friends. We talk every now and then and I've come to forgive Blaise and yourself. You were both forced into everything you did, you didn't have a choice." She took his hand in hers to to show how much she meant what she said.

"Thank you for that. You shouldn't- I mean, just thank you." Malfoy spoke softly, still holding her hand. "Can we start over? Try to be friends, I want to stop fighting with everyone and try to change. I think being your friend might help the process."

Hermione nodded. "I'm Hermione Granger, I'm 24 years old and would be honored to call you my friend."

"Draco Malfoy. I'm 23 years old. I am happy to call you my friend as well."

"So umm, what are you doing for work now, if you have a job?" Hermione asked, finally letting go of his hand.

"Nothing much. I actually don't work, I don't have a need to work. But I do get lonely sometimes at the Manor. How about you? What does the Gryffindor Princess do for work?"

"Oh um, I am currently working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm hoping to get a promotion soon though." Hermione replied.

"That sound nice. I hope you get it." Then all around there were shouts of the time and both Draco and Hermione realized it was 11:59pm of December 31, 2003.

"I should go find Ginny-" Hermione started to move away but Draco grabbed her arm.

Gra-Hermione wait stay out here. There is an amazing view of the fireworks from here, if your friends need you they can come find you." Hermione would have left if he had not said her first name.

"Alright. But trust me they will think I ran away back home to my book." Hermione warned.

"I'll convince them otherwise then." Draco told her.

-10-

"You can try"

-9-

Draco pulled Hermione back to the rail.

-8-

"I'll try my best"

-7-

"Good luck. I promised I would be back"

-6-

"So did I. Yet here we are."

-5,4,3-

Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she leaned into his arms. "Here we are"

-2-

Draco looked down into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Hermione looked up at his stormy grey eyes as well.

-1-

Draco leaned down part way towards her and Hermione leaned in as well until their lips met it a soft kiss. "Happy New Year Hermione." Draco mumbled into her lips. She pulled away first, "Happy New Year Draco" Then she pulled him down for another kiss as the fireworks went off behind them, neither of them noticing them at all.

THE END


End file.
